


Baby (Part Two)

by ivars_heathen



Series: Baby [2]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Daddy!Kink, F/M, Here we go..SO NSFW (seriously, Hurt/Comfort, M/F, M/F/M relations., Mutual Masturbation, Rough Sex, Submission, Swearing, anal mention, dirty talking, dom!Ivar, don’t hurt yourself), praise!kink, sexually explicit smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 12:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18717073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivars_heathen/pseuds/ivars_heathen
Summary: Modern AU. Things get a little rocky in this love triangle





	Baby (Part Two)

I felt bad. Fuck, did I feel bad, but I couldn’t help it. I covered my mouth with both hands as Daddy spread me open, even wider than before. His tongue was smooth and languid on my clit, circling and circling around it before slipping it between my folds.

I cried, feeling it poke inside. Ragnar hummed on my clit and I jumped at the sensation. At least that was purely him. The way he was licking me after though reminded me of Ivar. Fuck.

I shouldn’t be thinking and imagining it was him eating me out. I shouldn’t be picturing him between my thighs, groaning only the way he did. Tasting me, lapping at me with a smile on his beautiful face. I shouldn’t be imagining Ivar trailing his fingers up my side, pinching and grabbing at my skin like Daddy was now doing.

I shook my head wildly, trying to get rid of these thoughts, really I did. But it was no use until I opened my eyes. Really see who was bringing me closer and closer to the edge.

I did just that. Looking down as I lifted myself up on my elbows, watching Ragnar pull away just then, a long line of spit dripped from his lips as he smiled sweetly up at me. I returned it and whined when he dove back in, shaking his head back and forth with the flat of his tongue.

It startled him when I yelled out for Daddy. His mouth clamped down, swirling his tongue and mouth at my entrance. I was almost sad when I reached out and cupped his head, short hair instead of long slick locks met my fingers. I rode his face and fell back, whimpering with trembling legs. Moaning uncontrollably, rolling my hips up with a want of release.

….

I woke up feeling Ragnars lips on my neck as I stirred. He moved and then pet my hair, fidgeting with his tie. He hated having to wear them but he sure did like to wrap the smooth fabric of them around my wrists. I smiled sleepily, feeling his soft lips on my cheek as he kissed me, mumbling about going to work early.

I nodded into the pillow and bit my lip as he playfully swatted me. I heard the door lock, just barely over the pulsing of my phone. I groaned and absently slapped my hand on the nightstand, trying to find it with my eyes still closed.

I felt the edge of the case and snagged it, hitting the screen and practically blinding myself with its light. How was it still this dark out? In an instant my attitude changed.

I smiled to see that Ivar was the one who had just texted me. I pulled the phone to my chest in an embrace before seeing what he had to say this early.

‘Baby, I miss you so much. I wish I could be there with you.’ I squealed and kicked my legs under the blanket when I rolled onto my back, reading his words over and over. 'I know its early but I can’t stop tthinking about you. I think about you all teh time.’ I laughed at his misspelling and then the image of his thick fingers punching at the screen made me feel excited.

'I miss you too Daddy’ I typed hurriedly. We were an hour apart, I couldn’t blame him, not really. Our last encounter was well over three long fucking weeks ago. He had all but bum rushed through the door, a full hour early and snatched me up in his arms. Nuzzling his face into my neck, smiling and laughing with so much fervor I couldn’t help but squeal with my own delight.

'I can’t wait to see you!’ I hit send and waited like a little school girl for his response and didn’t have to wait long all that long to receive it.

'A little early for you isn’t it, baby? Whre is Ragnar?’

I licked my lips, knowing all too well what he was hinting at. We’d been down this road for the last couple of months. Ivar knew his Father’s work schedule, I didn’t bother to ask how he knew that or if Ragnar had told him but either way, when Ivar knew I was alone he’d text me.

He would take pictures and videos of where he was, whether at his apartment or out at some coffee shop or restaurant with friends. He’d send me everything! A quick video of him walking down the street, grinning like an idiot. A picture of him and a cute shaggy dog. A group photo. A video of him pointing at the camera, winking in a certain way that I knew it was for me. God, I blushed at that one. He looked so good and yet..so far away.

What Ivar didn’t know, on this day, was that Daddy had left early.

It wasn’t long after that I told him that, that Ivar called. I picked up immediately, smiling as I heard him on his end, sigh loudly.

“Baby?”

“Daddy!” I squealed into the device, feeling my body heat up to an obscene temperature. “Feels so good to hear your voice!”

“I know baby, fuck I miss you, ” Ivar groaned , “I miss you so much. You have no idea.” Ivar groaned again. I pictured him licking and biting into those pouty, pink lips of his.

“I really can’t wait to see you,” I breathed and held the phone closer to my ear, pressing into it harder, “I miss you so much.”

“Yeah? How much, baby?” Ivar moaned into the phone when I told him I thought about him as Daddy ate me.

“Oh, fuck,” Ivar laughed, “Does he know that?”

“No!” I laughed then, rolling around on the king sized bed, “Where’s the fun in that?”

“My bad girl,” Ivar chuckled, “Bad fucking baby. Can’t wait to beat that tight ass again.”

“You’re still there,” I dug into the small yellow bruise on my hip, rubbing over it, “I want more,” I moaned ad wiggled around on the bed. “I need you.”

I blushed when I heard him groan again into the phone, he quietly gasped and I couldn’t wait to hear that beautiful noise in my ear again.

“I know I already told you this, baby,” Ivar cleared his sleep slicked voice and I heard his blankets shuffle, “But those pictures you sent me yesterday. Wow.”

I laughed and heard him chuckle lightly as I gripped onto the phone. He sounded so good, somehow so full of energy at this time of morning.

“You laugh, but I mean it! That black thing you had on,” Ivar whistled lowly into my ear, a clear smile in his voice, “Damn baby, got me so hard just looking at you, posing on the bed like that…fuck.”

I felt my body tingle, remembering how I had propped up my phone, angling the camera. I crawled up the bed, arching my back in the fitted cut out set. I held the clicker in my palm and flipped my hair, angling my hips in the right way and took quite a few.

Some of me standing and wiggling in the mirror, showing off my body and aiming the camera down to my crotch. He told me just how much he liked those too. Especially the red two piece set, the shorts tight and clung to my ass like a second skin and the top just as skin tight.

“Yeah?” I wet then bit my lips, imagining he was doing the same,

“Are you hard now Daddy?”

“Fuck, baby,” Ivar groaned again, “You can’t do that.”

I twirled a piece of my hair innocently, “Do what?”

“You know what, bad girl. Fucking asking me if I’m hard,” he laughed, “I’m always hard when I think about you or see you, mmm, or feel you. You just want me to beat your ass, don’t you? Make it nice and sore, hmm? Have it throb in my hands.” Ivar growled out and I was instantly wet at his words.

“Yes..” I breathed out.

“Yes, what baby? Remember, you have to use your words.”

“Yes, Daddy. I want you to beat my ass again.” I whined and shut my eyes. The visual of the island counter top popped in quickly, both Daddies were behind me, making me bend on it, taking turns spanking me.

“With just my hand or..” Ivar moaned with I squeaked, remembering the first time that belt had struck me, making my ass raw and tore my skin. “My belt? You liked that didn’t you? Fucking dirty girl.”

“Yes, Daddy.” I sighed and dragged the sheet away, my body was on fire. Just from his words! He was rendering me useless and wet on my bed, I pulled my knees up and opened them, gasping not so quietly as the cool of the room hit my slick.

“What are you doing? Are you being a bad baby again?” He made a sound at the back of his throat, it almost sounded like a purr.

“I’m so wet, Daddy,” I admitted, tucking my bottom lip between my teeth, “I can’t stop it.”

“Don’t stop it baby,” Ivar shifted nosily this time, “Put me on speaker,” he paused while I set the phone down on the Ragnars pillow, “Do you want Daddy to help? You want to cum for Daddy, baby?” I practically screamed 'YES’ and followed his instructions.

“Eager little girl,” his small laugh ended with a drawn out moan as I pictured him stroking his warm cock that I desperately wanted, “Fuck..I’m so hard for you. Wish it was your hand around my dick baby…touch yourself for me, ok? Touch your face like I did last time,” he matched my breathy noises, moaning into the phone as I covered my face, “Good girl. Now trail those little fingers of yours down, take your time baby. I’m not going anywhere.”

“Mmmm, Daddy.” I whined and did as he asked, touching my mouth then my collarbone, fingering over the valley of my breasts then cupped them, dragging them down my clenching stomach, touching my hip.

“Fuck..you sound so sexy like that, baby. Fucking needy thing! Now I want you to tell Daddy how wet you are. Are you dripping like a good little slut?”

I bucked into my own hand, gliding my fingers down my slit. He was right. I was leaking, I moved my fingers to my folds and gathered some of my wetness, rubbing along my entrance with a whimper.

“Tell Daddy, baby.” Ivar panted, his voice catching every time I made a sound.

“Oh Daddy, I’m so wet. So wet for you. Feels-ah, feels like I’m gonna soak the sheets.” I spread my lips apart and complied when he told me to rub my clit in the same way he did with his tongue.

Long drawn out circles around my swollen bundle of nerves as I cried out for him, gripping the sheets beneath me then cupping my breasts and tugging my nipples like he did. My hands were too small compared to his so I didn’t get the right amount of pressure. But hearing him talk me through touching myself for him aided in his absence.

“Good girl, good-fuck, uh..now get those fingers inside that pretty pussy, baby. Get them nice and wet and put the phone between your legs.” Ivar was the one to whimper now, I could hear him breathing erratically, getting closer to his own release.

I tossed the phone to my legs and opened them even wider. Moaning that he was down there then he really started grunting and groaning fucking his fist as I fucked myself. Our moans met each other in tandem, back and forth as he told me to go faster.

The bedroom was quick to fill up with our sounds of pleasure, my fingers slid in and out of my cunt quickly, I knew I was close, could feel it creep up behind my clit and made my walls tighten.

“Daddy! Daddy, please! I’m-” I rolled my hips into my hand, pinching one nipple harder, cupping it after as the wet slapping from the both of us grew louder.

“I can h-hear it! Fuck baby! Me too, me too…c-cum baby, cum for me. Come for your daddy..only me.” I panted and I heard that familiar strain in his voice as it cracked and he came. I screamed for him, my walls gripped my fingers, pulsing as I sighed boldly as I calm down, pulling them out.

“Damn baby,” Ivar tried to catch his breath, swallowing hard as I picked up the phone and listened to him breathing, “I love you, I-love you so much. Can’t-fuck, can’t even breathe, baby.”

We both laughed and relaxed, I felt so comfortable, I didn’t want to move. It almost felt like I had just fucked him. Almost.

….

Over the next few days after our phone session that still had me rubbing my thighs together, I had gotten more dolled up and extra flirty.

I fixed my hair, curling and fluffing it up in the bathroom. I did my makeup and winked at myself in the mirror, both of my Daddies were appreciative. Complementing me, Ivar through texts and extra shirtless pictures of him at home and Ragnar in person.

I could guarantee we’d all be a mess by the time we were together again. I wiggled my breasts into my latest lingerie set, a lacy deep burgundy one piece. I turned in the full length mirror, it did make my ass look great. It would look even better, I thought, with marks and claims, Ivar’s straight teeth marks would look beautiful painted on my skin.

I took pictures of myself all the time now. knowing my lovers would be happy to see that I was happy with them.

After I sent the best photo, looking over my shoulder as I stuck my ass out in the picture, adding 'Miss you Daddy’, I didn’t have to wait long for him to reply.

'SHIt baby! Look at you, naughty girl’ I blushed as he sent a few more, telling me how sexy I looked, how he couldn’t wait to sink his teeth into my ass. How beatable it looked in the pictures, that he would save it for later. I laughed at that then furrowed my brows at his next text.

'Baby, can you do something for Daddy?’

I looked at the words for a few minutes before quirking up my brow and responding.

'What is it, Daddy?’

He was a little too quick, like he’d already typed it out more than once.

'Ask Ragnar if you can sleep in your room tonight.’

'Why?’

'Because Daddy is asking yuo too, baby. Ask him and facetime me on your laptop when you’re alone. Gotta get bcak to work I love you’.

Shit.

I didn’t bother replying because I hadn’t done that since…god when was the last time I slept alone? I would change clothes, put them away and do things in my room but to sleep..how would Daddy take it? What would I come up with? I couldn’t just waltz up to him before bed and say 'By the way Daddy, Ivar wants me to himself tonight, see ya’!

I sighed and bit my thumb, I had to come up with something good. But how? Ragnar found me in my little outfit, on my hands and knees as requested before he got home. He hummed with approval when he came into the bedroom. Maybe if I buttered him up a little he wouldn’t be mad that I had other plans for the night.

He licked at my pussy through the material, the way the lace rubbed against my lips and folds was mind blowing. He grew tired of that and finally pulled the fabric to the side and dipped his tongue inside, lapping at me, his short beard scraping along my thighs.

“Daddy! Feels so good Daddy,” I whined and pushed myself back against his hot mouth, “I love when you taste me,” I jumped when his fingers rubbed at my clit below me, getting me close to coming in his mouth, “Fuck me! Fuck me Daddy!”

Ragnar didn’t even bother taking off his boxers, just pulled his cock out and pushed in inch by inch. I wailed and clawed at the bed, already panting into it.

“Oh Y/N! So fucking wet for Daddy, always so wet for this cock aren’t you baby?” Ragnar grunted and held onto my hips, rocketing me forward, pulling me onto his dick, making my ass bounce.

“Y-yes! Yes, Daddy!” I yelled at the mattress when he slapped my ass whenever it bounced back against his thick thighs, the loud cracks of it rang out and made me smile in pleasure.

“Fuck! Love how you milk my cock baby, so fucking good.” Ragnar snarled and moaned when I pushed back again. He pinched my hip, just above Ivar’s fading bruise and pulled my arms back. He held onto my wrists instead, keeping my arms straight behind me, dragging me back and lifting me at an incredible feeling angle.

“Oh! Oh Daddy-ah, fuck. Harder! Harder Daddy, I need it!” I screamed as he pounded into me then moved my arms like I was being arrested. It felt so good and I let him know with a shout of it.

“Yeah? You need Daddy’s cock in your tight-fuck, sweet little pussy? Ah, baby..Daddy’s coming!” He yelled and held me still as I felt him shoot his load inside me and I came dripping right after.

When we both calmed down and he pulled out, cleaning me up with a warm washcloth, I rolled over and figured now was a good enough time to ask Ivar’s proposition. I bit my lip as he laid down finally and I sat up.

Ragnar would definitely think something was wrong, that I didn’t want to sleep in his arms after all this time. I didn’t want to hurt Daddy. Ever.

“What’s wrong, baby? Did I hurt you?” He asked, watching me watch him as he settled down, tucking his hands behind his head.

“No Daddy, nothing like that. It’s just..” I fumbled and had to look away from his dark looking blue eyes.

“What is it, baby?” He asked again, moving one hand to rub my arm and shoulder with a feather light touches. Fuck.

“Would it be ok if I, uh..slept in my room tonight?” I grimaced in wait. What would he say? Daddy would want answers. Ragnar looked confused for a moment, a look I thought I’d never see again. He worried his bottom lip, eyeing me as I sat there.

“Of course,” I blinked wildly at his answer, “You can sleep wherever you want too, baby. I’m not going to control where you stay,” he held onto my forearm with a light squeeze and let me go,

“If you want to sleep in your room that’s fine, I’ll wake you up in the morning.” He pulled his head up and kissed my arm.

I kissed him goodnight and made my way down the hall past the bathroom. I left my fairy lights on from earlier, casting my light colored room in a rosey glow. I’ll admit, I did miss being in my room. With all my things, my soft throws and pillows, my perfume collection that melded together in a woody floral smell that was me. I made sure to charge my small laptop, just in case I got away with sleeping in my end of the house.

I flopped down on the bed, my still fluffed and now sexed up hair bouncing with me as I booted up my computer and called Ivar after plugging in my headphones, only listening to one side just in case Daddy needed something.

I shouldn’t have been surprised he answered right away. I almost screamed at the sight of him! Holy shit!

He had his own computer in front of him as he sat shirtless against the wall on his own bed, just like me. I could see his bare knee off to the side of it. He smiled so wide I could just about see all thirty two of his sharp white teeth.

I blushed and covered my face with my hands, shaking my head.

“Baby,” Ivar laughed in my ear, “Look at me, come on.” He laughed even harder when I shook my head again then peeked through my fingers. “Baby..” Ivar sang and my skin flared until I dropped my hands and finally looked at him.

His growing hair was tied up on his head, his face smoothly shaven with a dreamy look in his too blue eyes. My eyes widened when I made out that he was already straining in his underwear.

“There she is,” he smiled again, sitting forward and touched the screen sweetly, wiggling his fingers down the screen at my body, “There’s my pretty girl. I’m almost, almost,” he held up his first finger and thumb up to the camera, “Surprised he let me have you to myself tonight.”

“Well..” I started and he asked me what my excuse was or if I had just wondered if I could sleep alone, sans Ivar, “I just told him I wanted to sleep in here.”

“Mmm, so your Daddy doesn’t know I’m seeing you like this tonight?” Ivar bit his lip and smiled, pointing to my sheer attire from earlier. I shook my head 'No’. “Oh! Very bad baby..fucking around with me behind his back. You should be punished for that, Y/N.”

“How?” I half-whispered, just in case. I didn’t want to get caught, not like this anyway. Daddy might really beat my ass before Ivar even got the chance to.

“Hmm, you really want to know?” he mused and adjusted his cock in his boxers, smoothing his hardness through the material. I nodded furiously, making him half gasp, half laugh.

“Let’s say I beat your ass with my belt again, make you squirm under my hands. I’d split your other cheek, can’t have the other be lonely, can we?” I shook my head, licking my lips as he talked about what he had in store for me. “Then I’d fuck your throat, make it sore and crave only my cock be inside you. I’d fuck every slick little hole you have, baby. Make you mine, my only baby.”

I whined and gasped at him, he looked so dangerous on his side of the screen. Wiping a large hand down his face as he still rubbed at his dick. It might’ve been the lighting in his room but I could see a smallish wet spot growing on the material. I smiled at that.

“See something you want, baby? Fucking naughty little slut, watching me stroke my cock for you. You want it don’t you?” I nodded and whispered 'Yes’ over and over. “You want to see it? See your Daddy’s cock, baby.”

“Please. Please let me see, Daddy.” I breathed and leaned forward, pushing my breasts together for him and he groaned at that before slowly pulling himself out, making a show of it as he beamed.

“Tell me,” Ivar smiled, licking his teeth as he bucked into his own hand, his thumb circling over the head of his dick, “Tell me where you want it, baby.”

I bit the corner of my mouth before opening it and sticking out my tongue, tapping it with two of my fingers. He nodded and watched me cup and play with my breasts, thumbing over my hard nipples. Ivar had a way of electrifying my body just by look and sound. I watched him lick his lips again before moving and opening my legs, planting them on either side of the laptop and pointed down.

“Right there? Nowhere else?” He asked and slowly dragged his fingers around the base of his cock and then started to pump it up and down, getting harder as he watched me.

I started breathing heavily, my body lit up and I could feel how damp I was getting against the lace on my center, it was radiating heat like a fucking furnace. I couldn’t wait to be with him again. Feel his large hands on me, gripping and groping, holding me and playing with me.

“Where do you want to be?” I giggled when he held up his hand and rolled his wrist and I got up on my knees, shoving my crotch at the screen before getting on my hands and knees. I almost knocked over the laptop with my leg and Ivar laughed in my ear, but he stopped quickly when he saw me position myself and bend over, wiggling and rolling my hips at him.

I looked over my shoulder at the screen and moaned louder than expected when I saw how fast he was fisting his cock now. I winked at him as his breathing caught in my ear, especially when I smoothed one hand over my ass, grabbing a little bit of it and let it snap back.

“Right fucking there, baby, right fucking there. I want to fuck you so bad right now, I know you already fucked Ragnar but I don’t even care…that ass,” he moaned and I could literally hear him getting off on his own words, “Fuck that ass baby. I want to fuck your ass, cum inside you, make you keep it inside you like the good little girl you are. And you will. I’ll make sure, baby. Make sure my cum stays in that tight little ass of yours.”

I moaned and rolled my hips again. I hadn’t done anything like that before. It intrigued me sure, but Daddy never made any advances toward doing that to me. But to hear the way Ivar was grunting it out and mixed with how wet I was for him right now, I’d definitely let him.

“Y-you,” I bit my lip again and watched him fuck his fist like I heard and pictured in my head from a few days ago, “You want this Daddy? You want my ass?”

“Mmmmm, yes baby. I’ll have you begging me too. Begging me to stick my cock in you. You’re going to want it in your ass every-fuckfuckfuck..every time baby, every fucking time.” He moaned and I knew he was close and I was too, I hadn’t even touched myself for him yet.

I did that just then, moving the tight material out of the way so he could really see me, see what he wanted. I rubbed pussy for him, splitting my lips open so he could see how soaked I was, how sticky my thighs felt as I moved lower and then rubbed my clit and back up my slit to my ass.

“Fuck, yes! Yes baby, keep rubbing that cute little pussy. Fuck baby, I’m close, show Daddy baby..show me how much you want me.” Ivar was really panting then.

I tried to keep my voice down when I wiggled in my middle fingers, slowly grinding on them. I moaned, hearing him in my ear, panting and cursing, my name tossed in at the last minute.

“Shit, yeah! Just like that baby, fuck look at you. Wish it was my cock d-don’t you baby?”

“Yes,” I panted, still watching him over my shoulder, I rubbed my jaw and lips over the heated flesh, he had shut his eyes quickly. I frowned, I wanted to him to watch me but then he shot them open as if he heard me telepathically and smiled.

“Look Daddy, look how much I need you.” I pulled my fingers out and turned over fast, minding the laptop this time and held the lace away with one hand and continued fucking my fingers in and out as we looked at each other.

“Yeah, baby. You want Daddy bad don’t you? Want to be mine.” He couldn’t stop the sounds that came out of his mouth, his face flushed and his hard abs contracting as he looked at me.

“Yes. All yours Daddy, fuck..fuck, Daddy!” I pressed my lips together, lifting my hips up so he could see me pull my fingers out and rub my slick clit with them. “Gonna cum…cum, Daddy!”

Somehow we came at the same time. I watched his cum shoot out and glide down his still pumping hand, I wanted to clean him with my mouth. Swallow him down, letting him see it first before I would make it disappear. I moaned his name over and over, my legs shaking as I brought them down.

“Fuck..can’t wait to feel you again.” I nodded sleepily at his words, my pussy ached for him and from Daddy fucking me senseless not too long ago. My clit was starting to go numb from the stimulation.

“Me too, Daddy.” I sat up and brought the laptop next to me and laid down, looking at him as he did the same after cleaning himself up.

“I miss seeing you like this, I want to be with you all the time. You’re all I can think about.” I nodded and told him I felt the same way. I felt bad yet again, I had Daddy all to myself but…I was falling pretty fucking hard for Ivar.

“I love you.” I touched the screen and smiled as he did the same.

“I love you baby, so fucking much. So fucking much.” He nodded his head toward me after each word.

We talked for a little while, our eyes sadly getting heavy. He told me he loved me over and over before we said goodnight. I didn’t want too. I didn’t want him to go, I just wanted to see him, see his face looking at me. That special smile he saved just for me was the last thing I saw before I closed the laptop. I knew I’d dream about him and I was right, his hands in my hair, mouthing over my face.

….

I stretched like a cat, wiggling around in my bed. My bed. I hadn’t felt this rested in a long time and it felt good, really good. I rolled around in my soft sheets, my outfit still on but the straps had rolled down leaving me topless.

I made myself cum again, barely even having to rub too fast at my cunt, parting my mouth as I gasped and pictured Ivar was looking down at me, pretending it was his thick fingers instead of my small ones.

I must’ve woke up before Daddy, he told me he’d wake me up. That was hardly ever the case but then I thought, maybe he slept just as good I did and was none the wiser.

I checked my phone, six new messages from Ivar, half of them were pictures. I smiled and wondered if he had taken pictures of himself or his cock, either way I felt lucky and let them sit. I wanted to shower first before seeing what my other Daddy had for me.

I grabbed my things and made my way to the bathroom across from my door at the end of the hall. I noticed Daddy’s door was still shut and smiled proudly, I wore Daddy out.

I started the shower, humming along as I washed my hair, cleaning my body while I left the conditioner in for a few minutes. I was just about to shave my legs, razor in hand and cream on one leg when I heard the door open. I smiled thinking Daddy was going to join me but he had other ideas.

Ragnar slammed the door and whipped open the curtain.

“Morning Da-” I didn’t even get to finish. He looked so, angry, predatory, primal even. Not like my Daddy at all. He flared his nose at me before pulling me out by the tight grip on my arm.

“Don’t!” Ragnar yelled and hauled me into the tiled wall next to running shower.

“What? Daddy I don’t-” I was all wild eyes and I started to feel tears well up in my eyes, he’d never shown me this side of him before.

Sometimes he’d spank me extra hard or pull my hair but he never yelled at me. Reprimanded me of course, but nothing like what he was showing me just now.

“Don’t what, Y/N? You know exactly what’s going on!” Ragnar yelled and dug his fingers into my arm, bruising me almost instantly while his other hand went around my throat and choked me against the wall.

“Don’t you dare fucking lie to me! I told you, I fucking told you not to lie me!” Ragnar was seething, towering over me, breathing hotly.

“I-I..” I clawed at his hand on my throat but he only slapped it away. He tightened it and knocked my head back so I could up at him fully.

He tore his hand away from my arm and dug in his sweat pants he was wearing now, pulling out my phone. Shit. He swiped the screen and all but shoved it into my face, showing the texts mixed with pictures from Ivar.

“You what? Look at this! All this shit,” he looked at the phone then, scrolling up to see our conversations. “Talking to Ivar like this behind my back! We agreed to stay open and honest, Y/N! Look…fucking taking pictures like this for him..you didn’t think to send them to me too? Like I wouldn’t want to see my baby girl all dolled up and fucking wiggling!”

“B-but..Daddy.” I gasped and looked at him, the tears broke free and slid down my face.

“But Daddy what, slut?!”

“You, you see me everyday like that,” I held onto his wrist, “Ivar doesn’t. I miss him, I was just letting him see me as something to look forward too. Please..”

Ragnar was raging like a bull, sighing deeply out of his nose, fanning my face with mint. He was awake alright, but for how long?

“Hmm and you thought I wouldn’t hear your little escapade last night? I heard you, both of you, that boy could never keep his voice down.” Ragnar shook his head slowly, his hand still crushing my phone and neck. “I can’t believe that little shit, still trying to turn you against me. Even after our talk!”

“He’s not Daddy, honest!” I cried in his grip, even more when he spun me around and knocked my back into the sink counter.

“Oh really? Then what’s this?!” Ragnar looked at my phone and scrolled up a little, “Oh baby, my baby,” he looked up lightning quick barring his teeth then back to my phone, “I love watching you come undone for me. Just me. I can’t wait to have you around me again,” Ragnar clenched his teeth then and stared at the screen, “I’m going to keep my promise, baby. Fuck and claim every hole you got, you’ve been a bad baby. You need to be punished and I plan on it.”

I cried even more. The tears just kept coming, there was no way of stopping their flow now. I wasn’t sure if I was wet from the shower or from him being this animalistic towards me. It reminded me of his son and I couldn’t help but squeal and shut my eyes.

“You said that?! You want him to fuck your ass like a fucking slut? You never told me any of that! If I had known baby, fuck…” he laid my phone on the counter and knocked our heads together in a less angry manner, “You’d let him do that to you? Not me, not your real Daddy? Answer me!”

He shook me a little by my neck, making me understand that I had hurt him. That I broke his heart and that was not something I hadn’t anticipated or wanted to do ever. I wanted to tell him that they were both my Daddies and I loved them so much, so dearly, I couldn’t help my feelings.

“You..you, Daddy,” I choked and he lessened the pressure but kept his hand firm on me, “I thought about it, but…”

“Do you want to? You want me to take everything, that mouth and pussy are mine, all of you is mine but..if that’s something you want you let me know. I can’t..fuck, you two are insufferable!”

“I’m sorry Daddy!” I whined and he turned me and threw me down next to one of the double sinks, my hands slapping the surface as he held me bodily against him.

I couldn’t even think straight! Daddy might actually hurt me, not in a bad way, but in a way I had never felt by his hands before. I had never felt his wrath like Ivar. I knew he loved me and wouldn’t harm me but with the way his eyes looked and his jaw set that way made me almost think he might.

“You will be,” he bent and growled in my ear, “That boy is right about one thing,” I heard him rustling behind me, pulling down his sweats to his thighs as I felt his rock hard cock dig into my back, “You need to be punished.”

Daddy was relentless. Fucking me hard against the sink, my hips digging into the hard surface over and over as he pounded into me.

One hand tangled in my slippery hair, coiling it around his wrist, holding my head up, making me watch his assault in the foggy mirror. His other hand came up quickly, wiping away some of it so I could really see. He watched me as I whined, being bent and angled in an awkward way.

“Daddy..please,” I whimpered, watching him grind his jaw hard. “It hurts, please..”

“Good! Bad fucking girl, you can take it! You hurt me, hurt Daddy. I swear, Y/N I fucking-ah, swear,” Ragnar groaned and I squeezed my eyes shut. He grabbed at the counter for my phone. I thought for sure he was going to take a few pictures of my punishment, save them and send them to himself or Ivar later but that wasn’t the case.

I heard the click of the camera and then the trilling of the phone.

Oh no. Oh no!

As quick as he could, Ivar had answered the facetime call. I whined and wished he hadn’t, hoped he was at work but that was not what happened.

Ragnar held the phone up against the mirror, turning the camera so Ivar could see the both of us in the screen. He for certain saw my pleading and crying face, the look he had as he sprung up from his couch gave that away quickly.

“Wha-what the fuck are you doing?!” Ivar yelled, shirtless and standing in front of his apartment window. He looked wild and I moaned loudly as Ragnar yanked my head up to see him.

“You see this boy! She’s mine! I saw your little pictures you fucking brat! All those texts, fucking kidding me!” Daddy wasn’t even out of breath though he was panting and throbbing inside my pussy. “Make her turn-ah shit, fucking wet baby, even for your punishment…turn against me!”

“She wants me! I want her, what’s the problem old man?” Ivar countered. I whined at that, I had hoped he’d keep his mouth shut and tell him not to break me.

“Old man? Old man..boy,” Ragnar pulled out just enough so just the head of his cock stayed inside me, “Could an 'old man’ do this?!”

He slammed back inside me, making me cry out in pain and pleasure. I would have bruises and marks for sure from this.

“Show off,” Ivar grumbled and looked at me in the camera, shaking his head, his hair was down around his collarbone, I bit my lip and took my punishment as best as I could, “Just you wait until I get there. Until I have baby to myself!”

“Never!” Ragnars pace was slowing down and I knew what to expect, I squeezed my cunt around him and he groaned, biting at my shoulder like his son often did, he must’ve inherently learned it somehow, “I, ugh baby so fucking tight, won’t allow it!”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Ivar looked crazed, from my open mouthed cries to his Fathers face, “What do you mean?!”

“This,” Daddy lifted one of legs then and held it on the counter, spreading me open as he drilled into me, hitting my spot wildly, “Baby is grounded! Don’t you fucking dare call her,” Ragnar groaned too at this angle, “No contact for a week!”

“The fuck-” was all that rang out from Ivar. Ragnar shut my phone off and pushed it away on the counter.

“Daddy no!” I sobbed and I felt him cum inside me, pulse after pulse filled me and I really cried then. I came with him, my walls clenching and receding, my fingers digging into the counter.

I pulled out fast, his seed dripping out of me and slapping the floor a few drops. He panted and stood up, tucking himself back in, still looking at me hunched over the sink.

“Clean up,” he grunted and grabbed my phone, sliding the buzzing device back into his pocket. “Then go to your room. I don’t,” he pointed at my sad face in the mirror, “Want to see you. Stay in there until I say otherwise and this,” he patted his pocket, “Is off limits, understand?”

All I could do was nod.

Ragnar left me in the bathroom and I slumped to the floor. I cried for awhile before making my way back into the shower. The water was cold now, I didn’t even bother to change the temperature. Just let the jet streams of water hit my radiating skin.

I finished and changed into my clothes I had brought in, slinking back to my room. I sniffled when I saw him dressed at his door, he looked me up and down and shook his head, then made his way downstairs.

….

That evening I heard a knock on my door. I had spent the day sulking of course, I couldn’t contact Ivar. He had taken all the devices away. No laptop, no phone, no tablet. Just me, alone and sad in my bed. The lights didn’t help so I had yanked them from the wall and stayed in the dark.

I didn’t get up for a good ten or so minutes. When I did, I wiped my tired eyes and opened the door. On the floor was a plate, a single peanut butter and jelly sandwich sat with a glass of milk. Next to it a post-it note that read 'Eat’.

I grimaced at the food and shut the door.

Daddy called me to dinner but I wasn’t interested. I didn’t want to leave my sanctuary. I had no reason too. Daddy was furious and I didn’t feel like talking or seeing him after all that. He had banned me from talking to Ivar. He himself said he didn’t want to see me this morning so I stayed put, covered up with my at least comforting blankets.

The next day, Ragnar did the same thing. Bringing me a pathetic looking sandwich, he wasn’t much of a cook. That was one of my other jobs, keeping us fed on a solid diet. Apparently all that too was thrown out the window. I wanted to spit on the sandwich this time, let him see it but I just closed the door again, leaving it by there like some common prisoner.

Ragnar came into my room after knocking a few times that night. He sat at the edge of my bed and apologized, brushing back my hair away from my face as I laid with my back to him.

“Baby,” he started and curled his body around mine, “I’m sorry. You know I am,” he sighed when I didn’t respond, “I’m doing this for you. That boy, God he’s..obsessive.” Ragnar sighed deeply into my hair, making his cologne fill my nose with want but I knew better.

“I went over there and..well,” Ragnar cleared his throat, “I told him not to contact you for the rest of the week but the boy won’t listen! I’ve yelled at him five times now, five! You know he’s called fifty-three times now? Relentless.”

“Like you?” I croaked, my voice cracked and I started crying again. I curled even more into a fetal position.

“I’m so sorry baby,” he kissed my hair as I sobbed into my pillows, “So fucking sorry. I don’t know..I didn’t mean to hurt you. I never want to hurt you, Y/N,” this time Ragnar sniffled behind me in remorse. I knew he didn’t mean it but it still hurt.

He took the one thing, the one other person I loved away from me for my own good. Ivar was a menace as he had said before. Unyielding, obsessive and borderline mad.

“You know how much I love you don’t you?” Even though I was overly sad and upset I nodded anyway.

“Love you so much. The thought of him taking you away from me,” he sighed again, this time in my hair, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to take it out on you, baby. Can you forgive me?”

I knew I would but right now I was hurt. I blamed myself for this and felt sorry. I didn’t think he’d be this mad, I was doing what I thought was right. After all, I didn’t get to be with the both of them as much as I wanted to.

He sniffed again and wiped his eyes, kissing my forehead, telling me if I wanted to come and eat because I hadn’t in two days, that he had managed to make something half-way decent.

I nodded and told him I wasn’t hungry. He insisted but still took my answer and kissed my cheek, letting his soft lips linger before tucking me in and leaving me alone, like I’d asked.

….

The resilent knocking woke me up. It vibrated through the house, that pounding over and over in the same loud methodical knocks. I peered out of my door and Ragnar was just leaving his room, he only pointed for me to stay put.

I swallowed down that lump in my throat and listened closely. Ragnar made it down the stairs and I crept out into the hall just a little bit more, tip toeing on the wood.

I stopped by the landing and covered my mouth at what was happening. I didn’t want to be seen, I prayed like crazy it wasn’t some sort of scam and there were intruders trying to pry in. I leaned against the wall, my arm hit a chipped piece of paint, making me wince.

I looked down and recognized that was the spot. The spot Ivar had caught me in, months ago, pulling down my tights and taking me right then and there against the wall.

“The fuck?!” Ivar!

I peered over the stairs and heard them shouting. I heard the door bust open and Ragnar yelled for Ivar to leave.

“I’m not going anywhere! Where is she? Is she alright? Baby!” Ivar demanded, his voice horse and clean cut. I wanted to see him, to jump in his arms again, have him hold me.

“Ivar! Leave!” Daddy shouted and then I heard a small scuffle and I crouched down, watching Daddy chase after Ivar, grabbing at his arms only for Ivar to shoo him away.

“No! Father, you can’t do this to her! To me!” Ivar stomped all through the first floor, shouting and saying all kinds of things. Some I could catch but he was angry and wild with his voice, I could hardly keep up.

“..fair? You think this is fair?!” Ivar grunted and kicked the wall by the stairs, only half of his back was visible to me. I wanted to reach out and touch him but I just stayed put, watching those muscles flex under his shirt. “Locking her up! Keeping us apart? You’re hurting her and me, fuck you’re hurting all of us! Don’t you get that? You told me yourself baby has been in her room all this time. She’s sad, Ragnar. She needs me, as much as she needs you. Baby needs me!”

“She has me, I’m the one who’s here! She needs me!” Ragnar spat, anger and frustration dripping in his tone. “You don’t fucking get it, do you?! I love her, Ragnar! Fuck I love her so fucking much and you’re taking a part of me away! Away from\ her too. I’m in love with her. I’ve never loved anyone, not you, not Mother, like her! And you’re not going to take away the one woman who loves me too!”

“Ivar-”

“NO!” Ivar shouted and I could feel tears prickling at my eyes again, a lone one slid down my face. This was a disaster, a catastrophe above and beyond anything I had ever thought. I bit back as many sobs as I could as I stood on the stairs.

I shook my head, knowing now that Ivar had fallen for me just like I had ached my heart. I couldn’t stand to be away from him anymore, knowing he was right there, in my house and I couldn’t do a damn thing about it. I sniffled and turned to head up the stairs, I stepped on the lone creaky stair and froze.

I heard loud gaining footsteps and shut my eyes. How could I have been so careless? So stupid to forget that fucking stair was right behind me.

“Baby!” I winced hearing Ivar shout my name then. I turned back around, slowly as I tried not to cry my eyes out. “Baby..” Ivar took bounded up the stairs, almost falling over as he stood on the stair below me.

I whimpered seeing his face, he looked like he hadn’t slept or couldn’t. Dark rings under his eyes, his lips were chewed to shit. His beatuiful hair was pulled back but it was frayed, like he couldn’t stop messing with it. It never looked that untidy.

I moved on to the same creaking stair and he cupped my face in his hands. He thumbed my tears away when I finally looked up at him.

“Shhh, baby,” Ivar looked at me with such concern and affection I couldn’t catch my breath, he kept rubbing my warm cheeks, “I’m here, baby, I’m here. Are you ok?” He kept his hands on my face as I shook my head and collapsed into his chest, knocking us into the wall. His arms were around me so fast. “Oh, baby. It’s ok, shhh I got you.”

I cried into his shirt, surely staining it as I breathed him. He held me tight and smoothed a hand down my back.

“See? You can’t do this to her! She’s a fucking mess!” Ivar shook his head over mine, his sharp chin bumping into the top of my head. “She needs me..and you. How can’t you see this is hurting all of us? We both complete her, Father. Right, baby?” I sniffed and nodded my face into his tight chest. “See?”

“She’ll be fine, just-”

“Does she fucking look fine?! Look at her! She needs us to take care of her, you’re the one who told me that. She may need a firm hand every once in a while but this, this is not fair to Y/N. Not what we discussed.”

“I know what I said,” Ragnar came up the stairs a little, looking beaten down when I turned my head on Ivars chest to see him. “She’s still being punished. She hurt me, Ivar. You don’t even know what that’s like. Fucking almost broke that damn phone when I saw those pictures.”

“Look, I can’t always be here,” I peeped as an answer, I knew I wouldn’t be able to talk even if I wanted too, “I can’t stand not being able to be with her, see her the way you do, everyday. She knows, fuck does she know. I’ll take what I can get from baby and if that’s a few pictures and her telling me she misses me just as much, I don’t see the problem.”

“The problem,” Daddy stepped up to us then, looking at us back and forth, “Is baby didn’t tell me. I told her when all this started to be honest with me. She kept it a secret and I can’t have that. I don’t want a spoiled brat on my hands.”

“You really think she’d do that? After all you’ve given her?” Ivar snorted and rubbed my back.

“I…no. But I don’t want to risk losing her entirely. I can see the way you two are together, it’s different. You’re like me Ivar, in every way and that fucking scared the shit out of me.” Daddy sighed and I knew what he meant.

I remembered he was the same way. He’d call and text me constantly, telling how much he loved and missed me. Asked me to move in after the first month. He needed to be with me, consume me, be one with me at all times. I’d obviously felt the same.

It hit me then that Daddy saw himself in Ivar. From his possessiveness, his attitude when I was there, even just being in the same room. He wanted me to himself, much like Ragnar did in the beginning. He was seeing first hand what it looked it.

“We need to talk.” Ragnar announced, sighing deeply, wiping his hands over his short hair and then his face.

I sighed shakily into Ivar and stood back a little, though he kept me safe on the stairs with his arms around my waist. I wiped my face on my shoulder and nodded as we all descended down.

….

We talked well into the night, all sitting together on the couch, going over what this was. What we wanted out of this, would it work, the pros and cons. It was a lot to handle but I needed them as much as they needed me.

No matter what, this right here, snuggled up between these two, listening to them talk back and forth along with my needed input.

This is what I wanted. The way they were talking about me, how they loved and cherished me, had me wiping my face.

Daddy had to explain to Ivar to get a handle on his emotions, he had to control them instead of use them in the way he always had.

The way Ivar looked down at me, brushing my hair back and telling me how in love he was with me, how he couldn’t stand it. Some days it bothered him that one person could alter his life like this, so quick. Ivar was a womanizer and a big one, but that seemed to leave his traits entirely when he stayed that week with me. It made me fall a little bit more.

I had never heard Ivar speak this way, about anything or anyone. He was animated and giddy even. Ragnar chimed in, laughing out the same thing. That he too was instantly taken with me.

The tension between us all dissipated after our discussion about how our newly started relations would pan out. We all seemed at ease with the conclusion that they we’re both my Daddies, no doubt that I was their baby, their girl. Everything needed to be talked about with all parties, none of us were to keep anything a secret, no matter how muted or tired they sounded. The three of us in this together as one.

“Tired, baby?” Ivar smiled as he caught me yawning again, his arm around my shoulder. I smiled sheepishly and ducked my head into Daddy’s chest when Ivar nuzzled at my neck.

“Want us to tuck you in, baby? It’s been a long few days,” Ragnar yawned too and stood, helping us up, “We’ll talk more later. Come on, let’s get baby to bed.”

Daddies were sweet enough to let me sleep in my own room after both of them tucked me in and kissed me goodnight. I tossed and turned for awhile, anxious with the fact that we we’re all together again.

When I woke up it was well into the afternoon, I heard them talking downstairs when I headed to the bathroom. I smiled at the thought things were working out now, what desperately needed to be talked and planned out had been.

I got an idea after my shower, beaming with mischief. I felt a lot better, knowing things were going in the right direction. After all this, I figured we could use some fun.

They both looked the same in that second, blue eyes different shades but darkened just the same at my plan. Ivar licked his lips and smirked then covered his eyes, Daddy shook his head with a deviant smile of his own and did the same.

They both started counting and I screamed playfully, bolting back up the stairs. I made it seem like I had crept into each room, being extra careful to shut the door to Ragnars room.

I rubbed my hands and thighs together, climbing up the bed and sitting on my knees facing the door. I bit my lips in anticipation in the center of the bed, my fingers fidgeting on my bare thighs.

I’d changed in to black number my Daddies had agreed was the sexiest thing they’d ever seen. I had it on under my shorts and t- shirt, I thought for a second they might’ve caught a glimpse of it as I ran up the stairs.

I heard them outside the door, Ivar suggested I might be in here but Ragnar chuckled at that, it’d be too obvious. They checked the bathroom instead.

My heart was in my throat watching the fucking door knob start to turn slowly. I swallowed hard as I felt my blood pumping in my veins, rushing into my ears.

It finally opened and I my whole body flushed, lighting up as they crowded the doorway. Again they shared the same sudden change in expression, wide blue eyes, mouths slightly parted as they see me on the bed.

“You found me.” My voice came out a lot more sultry than I anticipated, both of them shuddered in a faintest of ways, good thing I didn’t blink. I did not want to miss that!

“So we did.” Ivar came in first, already eye fucking me through my get up. He came in a little ways, looking so relaxed in his white shirt and black sweats. He coiled his finger at me, smirking as I crawled to the edge of the bed. As soon as I swung my legs around and stood, Ivar had grabbed me, holding me right up against his hard body.

He fingered over the smooth vinyl like material on my spine, trailing his hands over my shoulders to find placement around my head. He smiled, desire reading all over his face. He held my head in his hands, thumbing over my cheeks like he did last night. He kissed my forehead, smoothing back the hair from my face.

“Baby, you’re not so good at hiding.” He chuckled.

“I wanted to be found.” Daddy sighed coming up next to us, both of them crowding me in with their towering height.

“Baby wants to play or be played with? Fuck I love this thing.” Ragnar smoothed his hands over my ass, rubbing his palms into my skin lovingly, admiring me as he liked to say.

“Even better in person.” Ivar tipped my head up, his fingers in my hair. He rubbed our noses together before placing his lips on mine, breathing me in after so long. I kissed him back, feeling something different show themselves in him. He was restraining himself.

Holding back on showing me his dominance. He wanted to show me more, another side to him I hadn’t seen just yet. He was like Ragnar in that way, with way Daddy had switched into his protective role so quickly.

I opened my mouth and moaned against his lips, my hands pulling him into me just as Ragnar started mouthing over my shoulder. He gasped into my mouth and slid in his slippery sweet tongue into my mouth. He rolled it and slid his over mine in a way that made all three of us groan.

Daddy was pulling down one side of the cat suit, kissing and licking over my neck. Ivar must’ve felt it move and without missing a beat, his mouth still locked to mine, swiveled our heads in the other direction and helped Daddy pull it down slowly.

With the way they were working together it left me dizzy, mouthing over my skin nipping my lips lightly. Daddies kept tugging at the material, dragging it down my body, getting stuck against the slick between my thighs as I tried to step and kick out of it. Rumbling sounds vibrated through the both of them and into me.

I whined when Ivar slid his hands down my neck, rubbing over my collarbone before cupping and kneading my breasts with a growl. He ran his thumbs over my hard nipples before bending his head with a grin and took one in his mouth.

“Ah. Oh my god.” I choked out, my hands seeking my lovers out in the setting sun shining in the room. I dug my nails into Ragnar’s hip while the other held Ivar to my chest. He scraped his teeth against the even harder peak, laughing into my skin when I yelped.

“You feel good baby?” Daddy asked tilting my head to the side, licking my lips, looking at me with admiration. “Can you feel how much we want you? How much we need you, baby. I love-we love you, so much.” He pressed himself into my back after I nodded and whimpered against his mouth, when Ivar switched breasts, holding the other.

“Yes,” I panted, feeling Ragnars other hand wiggled between my legs, “Yes, Daddy.” I cried into his mouth, the hot coil in my stomach started to unravel. They both snuck their hands down to my heat, rubbing their fingers between my folds, feeling me out, spreading my arousal all over my center.

“Daddy!” I called out to both of them, they didn’t stop to ask who I meant, just kept attacking me with their slick actions. We all moaned after my legs started to shake.

Ivar pulled away from wet chest, smiling and still rubbing at me when blown out eyes. He ripped his shirt off with one hand and knelt, keeping his eyes on me as I stepped my legs apart.

“Baby wants to play,” he kissed my leg before opening his mouth and leaning forward, “We’ll play.”

“Shit!” I screamed, holding onto his slick hair as he matched his tongue movements to the rolling of my hips against his mouth. Ivar snaked his arms around my thighs, diving in deeper as he lapped at my clit with short licks before swirling his tongue at my entrance.

Ragnar replaced Ivar’s on my breasts, holding my up under my ribs. He kneaded them a lot gentler than Ivar, just barely ghosting over my sensitive skin.

“Cum for us baby,” Daddy nipped at the shell of my ear, breathing heavy making my body hotter. “Drench his face, show him how much you need this. You want too don’t you, baby? Cum on his tongue, just like that. So pretty when you cum baby.”

Ivar hummed his aproval, helping me along when his fingers pinched at my hip. He scratched his nails up the outside of my thighs, mixing in just enough to be painful.

“Fuckfuckfuck-” I gripped Ivars hair with both hands then, directing him to dip his head just a little bit lower. I shouted when his sharp teeth hit my clit. I held him still and cried out for 'Daddy’ over and over, tugging on his hair so hard he growled low against my pussy as I came hard.

Ivar kissed both of my thighs, cleaning me up with long hot stripes while Ragnar kissed my face then all the other skin he could find.

He finally stood, his face shining before he wiped it away with back of his hand. He kissed me harshly, clicking our teeth together knocking me back into Ragnar.

“Tastes so good baby. I missed you so much, love you so much.” Ivar said between moaning into my mouth and kisses. He gripped my hips and pivoted me to the side, making me lay down with my feet danging softly off the edge of the mattress.

“I love you.” I whispered, looking at both of them as they stood between my legs. Ragnar smiled and pulled his shirt off over his head, tossing it away quickly, just how he was tearing at his own sweatpants strings, pulling them down in a rush.

He practically knocked Ivar over, kneeling and licking me up and down. I was still overly sensitive and wet, Daddy’s lips slid all over my pussy. He ate me out in short bursts, smiling when I bucked up for more.

Ivar climbed up next to me, dragging his fingertips over my contracting stomach as I reached out for him. I pushed myself to my elbows and mouthed over his boxer covered cock. He was fucking hard and the salty taste of pre-cum on his underwear had never tasted better.

I hummed and rubbed my cheek on it, Ivar groaned and stuck his thumb in my mouth. I treated his digit like I would his cock, at any given moment now. Swallowing it down, swirling my tongue around the short nail like I would the head of him.

He looked so powerful above me, breathing heavily, watching my body shake and tremor as Daddy kept going, only now adding a finger inside. He pumped it in my pussy slowly, matching his ministrations with his mouth.

“Daddy! Daddy please! I-I…” I gasped when he pulled his mouth away and instead added another finger and fucked me with them.

“Fuck! I’m gonna cum!” I cried and flailed on the bed, my toes curled and I arched my back, opening my mouth in a silent cry.

Ivar took that opportunity to stick his cock down my throat. I almost choked but caught it, lubing him up as he grunted and thrust himself in my mouth this way. Burying my moans.

“Fuck, keep doing that. She’s gripping my fingers so tight. Damn, baby. You love your Daddies don’t you?” Ragnar asked, still pushing his fingers in, wiggling them to find my g-spot.

I mumbled around Ivar, nodding my head. The way I moved made Ivar slip a little further down my throat. Rubbing in such a way Ivar made a sobbing sound that shot out from his chest.

“Fuck, baby look at you. Swallowing me whole, missed this. Fucking that throat of yours, you suck my dick so good baby. Take it, it’s yours. I’m yours.”

The way Ivar choked that out I couldn’t help moan around him again, rolling my hips into Daddy’s hand. I grabbed a hold of his base and took a little more. He felt so good in mouth, I could feel the drool mixed with his pre-cum start to leak out. He wiped some of it away, only rub his wet fingers down on my clit.

I shut my eyes tight and squealed at their assault on my body, using me like this, like it should be. It didn’t take long for my body to start reacting to the stimulation and I came again, whining and bucking my hips.

….

I had to do my best not to choke on Daddy when Ivar snapped his hips like that. I held onto his thighs and pulled my head up, sputtering and trying to catch my breath at the winding of Ivar’s hips.

“Fuck baby,” Ivar covered my back, his sweating chest sticking to my back, one arm under my own, his hand finding my neck. “Does it feel good, baby? Feels fucking amazing. Love this pussy!” Ivar kissed the skin between my shoulder blades and pushed back, his hands going back to my hips, pulling me on to him.

“So good! So fucking good,” I pumped Daddy while I flipped my hair, looking at Ivar over my shoulder, watching his incredible face twitch with pleasure, “You fuck me so good Daddy.”

Ivar growled at that and fucked into me harder. Daddy grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled me back to look at him, his cock throbbing in my hand.

“You’re not finished yet, baby.” Daddy rasped and thrust back into my waiting mouth, taking as much of him as I could. “Love your mouth. Such a good girl taking Daddy like this. Fuck, just like that baby, just like-shit!” Ragnar pulled me off, groaning as he edged himself from coming just yet.

“She’s never finished,” Ivar chimed in, circling his hips before pounded into me, the tips of my hair brushing over Daddy’s stomach, making his muscles tighten under me. “Fucking beautiful thing can’t get enough. She fucking loves our cocks in her, don’t you baby?” He chuckled then gasped when I pushed back on him, laying my head on Daddy’s thigh as I played with his cock.

“Mmmm, yes Daddies. I love it! I love it when you use me. Ah-fuck, yes Daddy! Right there! Oh my God!” I screamed and scratched at Ragnars legs as my walls clenched. I came as soon as Ivar pressed himself to me against me one more time, one hand quickly rubbing at my clit.

“Oh Daddy! Daddies!” I wailed and came, Ivar still dragging me back on his cock.

“Look at her,” Ivar moaned, humping me as I started to come down, writhing between the two men. “Fucking sexy little thing. Fucking beautiful.” Ragnar could only grunt, still staving off his release, whether in or on me I didn’t know. Or care.

“Fuck baby! Fucking lucky, so lucky I don’t fuck you in the ass right now. I wouldn’t even last..fuck baby. Next time, n-next time.” Ivar grunted and pulled my head up as I panted, all our sweat mixing and filling the room.

“Next time.” I laughed out, my voice hoarse from moaning all this time. Straining the screeches I wanted to let out, squealing and hiccuping as Ivar fucked me.

“Bad baby!” Ivar growled in my ear and smacked my ass hard. He came with a roar of my name, twisting my hair in his hand, craning my neck back. I moaned loudly and Daddy cupped my breasts, dancing his fingers up the valley of them.

“Bad fucking baby. Wants to be a l-little slut for us? Hmmm, be a good little slut for you Daddies? Take us both at once?” Ivar panted and pulled out, leaving me empty and pulsing with his cum still inside me. I made sure to squeeze my walls after, rubbing them together to keep him in.

Ragnar sat up and took me in his lap, still full and overflowing to the point I knew I had to wash the hell out of these sheets. Daddy held me as he kissed across my chest, gnawing my collarbone then lapping his tongue on my skin.

I moved his hand out of the way, our eyes locked onto each others, studying our faces as I held onto his thick shaft and lowered myself down on him. I screwed up my face, a higher pitched whine came out of my throat.

Daddy looked so good, so happy, so relieved. The Daddy I was used too. I wanted to cry, I smiled and leaned down to kiss him. He moaned into my mouth and held onto my waist. His strong arms picking up my lower half only to bring me right back down on his cock.

“Daddy! Oh fuck, help me!” I cried when he fucked up hard, hitting my spot and I was so close to coming again I could taste it. I could see the tiny black dots hovering close and my stomach clenched.

“Are you gonna cum again for us baby?” Ivar was at my side, holding my throat and licking the sweat off my neck. Moaning at its salty taste. “Let us see you. Could never get enough of you. Never.”

The loud moan that erupted out scared me a little, I had never yelled that loudly or wild before. I mewled after that and matched my hips to Ragnar’s, wrapping myself tighter around his broad shoulders.

“He’s right,” Ragnar groaned and his hips stopped, “Never enough.” Daddy came inside me with three large ropes. I felt everything tenfold. He moaned his sentence over and over until they became short patchy cut offs.

Ivar kissed me deeply, tucking back some hair as I raised up, letting daddy flop out. It made a funny sound and if I wasn’t so enthralled being with my lovers again, I would’ve laughed. But all I could do was smile against his teeth, kissing him back.

Ivar pulled my bottom lip between his teeth and smiled proudly to himself. He smirked looking from Daddy then to me, he licked his bottom lip before his sentence actually resonated with me.

“So about next time..”


End file.
